For You
For You is a song from Bruce Springsteen's debut album, Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J., released on January 5, 1973. It was also released as the B-side of Spirit in the Night. It is one of three songs from Greetings that was covered by Manfred Mann's Earth Band, along with Blinded By The Light and Spirit in the Night. The song is about trying to rescue a depressed girl who doesn't want help. Lyrics Princess cards she sends me with her regards barroom eyes shine vacancy, to see her you gotta look hard Wounded deep in battle, I stand stuffed like some soldier undaunted To her Cheshire smile. I'll stand on file, she's all I ever wanted. But you let your blue walls get in the way of these facts honey, get your carpetbaggers off my back you wouldn't even give me time to cover my tracks. You said, "Here's your mirror and your ball and jacks". But they're not what I came for, and I'm sure you see that too I came for you, for you, I came for you, but you did not need my urgency I came for you, for you, I came for you, but your life was one long emergency and your cloud line urges me, and my electric surges free Crawl into my ambulance, your pulse is getting weak reveal yourself all now to me girl while you've got the strength to speak Cause they're waiting for you at Bellevue with their oxygen masks But I could give it all to you now if only you could ask. And don't call for your surgeon even he says it's too late It's not your lungs this time, it's your heart that holds your fate Don't give me money, honey, I don't want it back you and your pony face and your union jack well take your local joker and teach him how to act I swear I was never that way even when I really cracked Didn't you think I knew that you were born with the power of a locomotive able to leap tall buildings in a single bound? And your Chelsea suicide with no apparent motive you could laugh and cry in a single sound. And your strength is devastating in the face of all these odds Remember how I kept you waiting when it was my turn to be the god? You were not quite half so proud when I found you broken on the beach Remember how I poured salt on your tongue and hung just out of reach And the band they played the homecoming theme as I caressed your cheek That ragged, jagged melody she still clings to me like a leech. But that medal you wore on your chest always got in the way like a little girl with a trophy so soft to buy her way We were both hitchhikers but you had your ear tuned to the roar of some metal-tempered engine on an alien, distant shore So you, left to find a better reason than the one we were living for and it's not that nursery mouth I came back for It's not the way you're stretched out on the floor cause I've broken all your windows and I've rammed through all your doors And who am I to ask you to lick my sores? And you should know that's true... I came for you, for you, I came for you, but you did not need my urgency I came for you, for you, I came for you, but your life was one long emergency and your cloud line urges me, and my electric surges free Personnel * Bruce Springsteen – guitar, vocals * Vini "Mad Dog" Lopez – drums * David Sancious – piano, keyboards * Garry Tallent – electric bass Category:Songs Category:Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J. songs Category:The Essential Bruce Springsteen songs Category:Hammersmith Odeon London '75 songs Category:Live in Dublin songs Category:Live Collection songs